Truth
by IzLiz
Summary: Soul, Corona, and the boys are hanging out when Soul asked the ultimate question to Corona. "Truth or dare?"  Sorry id I spelled Corona wrong.  Dark Side: Shut up I like this story! Let them read it!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if you no like, but my mind like to invade...

Soul POV

"Oi Corona."

Corona flinched and slowly turned my way. "Y-Yes?" A grin spread across my face. "Truth or dare?"

Black*Star stopped trying to do some stupid ninja move and ran over. "Yahooooo! Another round! Remember last time?" On the other side of the room Kid stood rigid. He had stopped trying to straiten the picture hanging on my wall and dropped his ruler. My smile just grew bigger. "Yeah, I remember." Kid began to twitch as he turned around. "I-I thought we w-would never s-speak of that again."

_Flashback_

_DWMA was empty for the night and myself, Kid, and Black*Star stood outside the entrance looking at all the giant candles and the skull. "Black*Star." Kid's face was pale as he watched Black*Star jump from different parts of the building and destroy bits of it making it completely unsymmetrical. _

_Kid watched silently, twitching. When he was finished, Black*Star jumped down and put his arm over Kid's shoulders. "That was fun! Well now to finish your dare Kid." The lead kid away from the building, Kid trying so hard not to turn around and start rebuilding._

"Wa-hahahaha! That was hilarious!" Black*Star wailed.

Corona was shaking at the thought of that kind of torture. "Corona..." He shot back ten feet, out of pure fear. "Well? Chose. Truth or dare?" Black*Star was still laughing, and Kid was glaring at him. "T-t-truth." I sighed at his lack of adventure, and leaned back in my chair.

"You have three choices. A, B, or C. Each is a different question. One of the is simple, and one of them is dark. The last one is..."I grinned,"wicked. Now. Choose." Black*Star stopped laughing and stared at me. He had chosen truth from me once and I did the same thing but different questions. He hasn't chosen truth sense.

"I-I-I choose...A-A-A." I muffled an evil laugh. "You chose the wicked one." An audible gulp came from everyone except myself. "R-r-run, Corona." Black*Star whispered."

Corona sprinted out the door and I chucked and lowered myself out the window in time to have him run around the corner into me. "You can't run." I told him. A whimper came from him and he fell to his knees. Kid and Black*Star watched from the window in petrified fear.

"P-p-p-please..." He whispered. The sharp points of my teeth showed and I softened my eyes some. "Don't worry." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I won't collect now." Then I turned and headed toward DWMA for school chuckling to myself.

Corona's POV

He just walked away, leaving me shaking and on my knees. What did he me he wasn't going to collect now.

The others looked at me and jumped out the window with their bags and handed me mine. "H-he let you go?" Black*Star stammered. I nodded slowly. Then he patted me on the back."Lucky."

They began to walk off and I ran after. "What do you mean, lucky?" Black*Star's face looked grim. "I didn't get wicked. I got dark." His eyes closed and he shivered. "He's just evil!" Kid was staring with a look of pity on his face. Haunting images of Soul filled my mind and I hid behind the other two until class started. Then I sat in my seat on the other side of the classroom from Soul.

Soul's POV

Classes was just about to end and everyone was just chill-in'. Perfect! "Oi, Corona!" I shouted over everyone else's voices. "Time to pay up." His face drained of color and my face began to hurt from how big I was smiling. "Who would you rather bang? Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty?" The class instently quieted and turned to face Corona, who was paler than before.

"I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-w-would.." he stuttered. Maka's face was hidden behind her hair but was bright red. Tsubaki was frozen in place her face slowly turning pink. The twin changed into guns and clattered to the ground.

"Well come on!" I tapped my foot inpachently. Black*Star and Kid's eyes were wide. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-would b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bang...M-M-M-M-M-Maka." Then he ran from the room just as the bell ran. I bust a gut.

Kid walked over and motioned for me to follow, leaving Black*Star at his seat. "Find him." Kid ordered. I rolled my eyes. "Maka's going to kill you and you might as well make it less painful." His eyes were dead serious, so I ran after the probally crying boy. Hoping that Maka wouldn't kill me.

Sorry. I know it's short. Please review! (Dark Side: MWAHAHAHA! Corona stop bing a wuss!)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. I've done it. (Dark Side: THANK YOU READERS!) ...You guys got me ti write another chapter on my oneshot. I hope you're happy. (Dark Side: I am!) OH! And please forgive me! I TOTALLY spelt Chrona as Corona, Stupid auto correct. I'll stick with my first spelling just for this story. But other stories of mine will be corrected. (Dark Side: Shut up and let us read!)

Corona's POV

My heart pounded in my chest and I swore the world could hear it. I can't believe he asked that, and IN CLASS! I ought to kill him! Ragnarok came from my back and punched me in the face. "Why did you lie to him?" I hid on an empty classroom and sank to my knees. "If I had said I was gay, do you know what they would do to me?"

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I would never "bang" Maka. Sure, she was a great friend, but I would never like her that way. I loved someone else and every time I saw him I wanted to kiss him or possibly more, but he would never like me that way. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I had to apologize to Maka later, she knew that I didn't like her like that, and she loved Soul. Besides, she was the only one other than my demon sword that knew my secret.

Soul's POV

"Corona?" I ran through the halls calling his name. "Damn it! Maka's gonna kill me!" I stopped to take a breath and leaned against the wall. Near by was an empty class room, and when I glanced at the door, I could see it shaking slightly. "Huh?" A quiet as I could I went to the door and pressed my ear to it. "You baka! Just tell them the truth!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Ow! Stop punching me!" I opened the door and saw Ragnarok beating the shit out of Corona.

"Having problems?" I asked and he jumped out of his skin. "N-N-No." I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. "I shouldn't have made you say that in front of the class." He just stared at me and nodded slightly. He stood and walked back to the entrance of the school. I let out a sigh. He's not going to forgive me.

Corona's POV

I wanted to curl in a ball and cry. That bastard just ruined my life. I'm never going to be able to ask the man I love out just because he probably thinks I love Maka. If Soul think's I'm going to forgive him for ruining my chances with love, he's got the wrong idea.

Later Us guys met back up, but at Kid's place this time and I had already had a plan to get back at Soul. We all knew the boy loved his meister, and that he would never do anything to upset her to much. Well, that is, until he choses truth or dare. "Alright, Corona get's to ask the question now." Black*Star sighed and laid back in his seat. An evil grin started to come on my face but I managed to hide it. "Soul, truth or dare."

The white haired boy sighed, knowing I would chose him. "Dare. It's not like you could do anything to bad." He smiled, following Black*Star and relaxing, expecting me to say kiss Maka or something. I couldn't hold it back any longer, and the grin spread across my face. "Excalibur and you have to live together for a week, that means he stays at your house and share your room."

Soul shot up out of his chair eyes wide. "WHAT!" He gagged. I knew I would have to make it up to Maka once again, but it was worth it. He had to do the dare and if it meant a little bit of torture for her but a lot for Soul. I was okay with it.

Soul's POV

SHIT! How the hell did he come up with that! Just the thought of being next to that sword made my want to crawl in a hole and die. Kid and Black*Star sat speechless waiting for me to decline so they could come you with an even worse dare as a replacement that I could not refuse. "FINE!" I snapped and grabbed my jacket. "Have him be at my place tomorrow." I went to the door and stopped before I opened it. This week is going to be hell.

The next day, I woke to Excalibur taking a shower in my bathroom. He was singing his song and I swore my ears were bleeding. "Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United Kingdom, I'm looking for him. I'm going to California! Excalibur! Excalibur!" I ran from my room into the kitchen. "I hate you Corona!" I growled, and Maka came sleepily into the room. "Why are you up so early?" She questioned. Her answer came through the doorway wrapped in a towel.

(Dark Side: HOLY CRAP! Corona's gone evil!) I like evil Corona!

Please review! And take a guess on who Corona is in LOVE with.


	3. Chapter 3

MWAHAHAHA! (Dark Side: I love our reviewers! They are so clueless!) Shut up Dark! Let them find out that they are wring! (Dark Side: Okay! Have fun readers!)

Soul's POV

"Soul! Make me some tea!" The white sword demanded as he continued his story. I growled. It was only day three and I had given up my room to sleep on the couch, I no longer eat dinner at the house, nor does Maka, just to get away from that freak, and worst of all, I had to burn one of my favorite shirts because he used it as a snot rag! Corona, I hope you're happy, because after this week, I'm chasing you down!

Finally, we were able to leave for school and left Blare with the sword. The cat surprisingly didn't mind and would listen to him. I could never understand her, but I didn't plan to anyway. Kid met us at the from of the building and didn't ask how we were, because he knew the answer. Black*Star, on the other hand, wasn't as smart. When he saw us the first words to come from his mouth were,"How's Excalibur?" I turned my hand into a blade and stuck it to his throat. "Don't EVER say his name!" I stormed off to the class room, leaving his wide eyed.

Corona was already in there and I went straight to him. "Can we end this sooner? PLEASE!" He looked up at me with blank eyes, searching my own. "No." He looked back down and continued doing whatever. I grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him out of his chair. "Listen to me! I can't take it anymore! I'll kill you or him to end this if I have to!" His eyes got wide and he gulped. "O-Okay. The dare's over!" I dropped him and sighed with relief.

Corona's POV

I shouldn't have let him get to me, but I could see the pain in his eyes. He had been tortures enough...for now. Kid and Black*Star walked in with the girls and my eyes watched them intently. Kid sat at his seat and my eyes drifted over him. He was beautiful and perfect in almost every way. I smiled but turned my eyes away from him to the boy I really loved.

His muscles were the first thing I saw and then my eyes trailed to his lips, making my mouth water. I let my eyes drink him in, going from lips to his tattoo, then to his bright blue hair. Tsubaki was one lucky girl to be so close to a guy like him. Though it got on everyone's nerves, I found his talks about surpassing god interesting. His goal was amazing and I would have never thought of something so cool to base my life off of.

I clenched my fists, suddenly angry at Soul again. I'll never be able to have the ninja for my own now! I slammed my book shut, just as the bell rang and class began. Every looked at me shocked, but turned back to Stein, who was giving another lecture to our class. I was temped to throw the book at Soul, but didn't. I hurt Maka enough with Excalibur, I don't need to put her dream boy out of commission.

Soul's POV

I caught Corona glaring at me several times during class but thought nothing of it. Maybe he was PMS-ing for all I know, but it still creeped me out. I knew I had to confront him about it, so I planed on cornering him after school and force him to tell me what's up. This crap had gone on long enough and I didn't want another dare, like his last one, to happen again.

After what seemed like decades the last bell rang and I managed to get the demon sword back into the abandoned class room. "What!" He snapped, glaring at me. I was temped to say "never mind" and leave, but I knew better. "What's up with you?" His eyes went wide for a second before they went back to the way there were before. "What do you mean?"

I was getting irritated, and I pushed him back. "Why they heel have you been so PISSY! What did I do that you haven't already gotten me back for?" The vain in his forehead was showing and he clenched his jaw. "You ruined my god damn love life! I won't have a chance with him now!" After a moment his cheeks turned red and he looked down. "Damn it!" He mumbled.

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. HIM? What the hell? I thought he liked Maka! I spoke before I thought and hoped it wouldn't mess things up more. "Who?" Corona's eyes burned with rage when he looked back up at me, yet he still told me. "Black*Star." Once i heard the name my jaw dropped.

(Dark Side: ...how the hell do you make up for that one, Soul?) You'll see, Soul is smart...sometimes. (Dark Side: Now what the hell does that mean?) hehe...

Please review my friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Corona's POV

Soul stood there wide eyed and open mouthed. I could feel anger boiling beneath the surface of my skin. "I swear if you tell him I will murder your sorry ass!" I hissed, not knowing I had the power to say such things. I could feel Ragnarok come from my back and pat me on the head. "Finally you go evil!"

Still angry as hell, I reached up and grabbed the demons throat and pulled him to eye level. "Shut the hell up for once!" I felt the demon swallow and disappear into my back again, then I stormed from the room. Leaving Soul in his shocked state.

I went to my cell and sat in the corner. "WHY THE HELL DID HE RUIN MY LIFE?" My voice bounced of the walls and came back to me, becoming twisted and losing words. "Did he ruin my life?" Were the words that came back to me. I covered my head, and sobbed. "Black*Star..."

Soul's POV

"Soul?" Maka had found me an hour after Corona snapped. I still was dumbfounded and couldn't think straight. "Corona..." I mumbled. "What did you do?" Maka said grabbing my arm. "You know he's sensitive! If you did anything to harm him, Soul, I swear-" I took of running. "Soul!" I heard her yell, but I didn't turn around.

"Damn, I'm a ass!" Whipping around a corner I ran into the boy that was gonna help me fix everything, Black*Star. We bounced off each other and landed on the floor. "Ow..." Black*Star stood, unharmed, and pulled me to my feet. "Hey. What's up, Soul?" My hand latched onto his wrist and I pulled him away from where their were a lot of people.

"Black*Star. I need your help." Hands going to hips, the blue-haired ninja grinned at me. "What can the mighty Black*Star, due to help?" I felt sweat trickle down my foread, and I bit my lip. "Ok, um...Black*Star...Their's a dude that likes you...a LOT, and I kinda messed things up for him." His eyes couldn't have gotten wider. "A DUDE likes me!...FINALLY!" I stubbled back into a wall. "B-Black*Star?"

The smile on his face scared me. I had never seen him smile like that before. "Who?" Black*Star grabbed my shoulder. "Soul, who likes me?" Again, I was in shock. I never expected Black*Star to be gay. Corona...maybe, Kid, defiantly, but Black*Star? My throat went dry. "Soul!" He begged, "Please tell me!"

"I-It's Corona." I bit my lip. Please don't laugh, if you do I know I'm done for. Black*Star's hands dropped to his sides and he stared at me for a moment. "You b-better not be lying, Soul!" I didn't know what to say at first and I searched his eyes. They were pleading with me, desperate to know the truth. "I'm not lying."

Corona's POV

My bangs had fallen in my face and my sobs finally stopped. Ragnaok still had yet to come back out to pick on me, and I felt even more alone. Laying my head against the wall, I listened, trying to stop myself from crying more. I heard foot steps coming down the hallway outside my door and I locked it.

"It's probably Soul, trying to make things better." I mumbled. The footsteps stopped out side the door and I fell onto my bed. "Get the hell away from me Soul. I don't want to talk to you anymore." There was a soft knock and I groaned. "Soul, I said go away!" Again, another knock. Furious I unlocked the door and whipped it open. "DO YOU NOT HAVE EARS? SOUL I SAID-"

Lips pressed against my own, making me gasp. After a moment, they pulled away and Black*Star smiles at me. MY cheek became fiery hot, and I shook my head confused. "B-Black*Star?" His smile got bigger. "Soul told me you like me." He took my hand in his. "I like you too."

Tears stung my eyes and I smiled back at him. "Really?" He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I've liked you for awhile." Wrapping my arms around him, I hugged him back and cried into him shoulder. "I-I thought...after what I said. I wouldn't have a chance with you." He pulled back. "I thought I lost you for good too."

(Dark Side: Again, Corona can be EVIL!) Hahaha! I know!


End file.
